First Magi War
The First Magi War was a conflict beginning in Imperial Year 2700 with the clash of forces belonging to the Blazing Phoenix clan and that of the titanic Olympians in the Watson Ravine. Introduction All is quiet in the Northlands. For centuries the Olympians have ruled the area with an iron fist. But near the outskirts of the Northlands, a shadow stirs. A new clan known as the Blazing Phoenix, backed by the shadowy Manticore Syndicate, embarks on a path of conquest. Timeline The Northlands *Adam the Highlander helps establish the Watson Ravine as center of commerce in The Northlands. He chooses to ally with the Game Knights over the Yeti Monastery. *The Olympians begin expanding into the Watson Ravine. *"B J" Zabuza begins his career as a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *Ashen Wu becomes a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *"B J" Zabuza is exiled from the Watson Ravine, he retreats to the Old Fallon Highlands. * *Rolan Wheeler becomes a knight companion of Ashen Wu's company on Mount Yeti *Qoheleth Roth begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. *Jason Trent Xuande begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. * * *'The First Summer' ends *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn fortune and begins fighting as an independent. * *The Vault of Beast Kings is opened. *Ashen Wu unlocks his Mystic Code. *Blackstarr disappears. * *Blazing Phoenix forms under the banner of the Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization. * *Matthew Diesel begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. *The Vault of Divas is opened. Captain Logan learns of Magelica at the Game Knights' Stronghold. *Rolan Wheeler abandons his knightly vows. *The Return of the Blackstarr (1st) *Jason Trent Xuande becomes the 2nd mortal to inherit the Will of the Kaiser. *Blackstarr disappears. *The Vault of Illusionary Shadows is opened! Plans for the Stern series discovered. Ashen Wu discovers The Clicking Host, but ignores it and keeps it in his collection. *Blackstar becomes the pilot of the Stern Mark 01. * *Bloody Christmas, Matthew Diesel's home in The Crested Wood is burned down, while K Vin and Karn lose everything. *Imperial Year 2700 begins. *Rolan Wheeler becomes infected by The Clicking Host. With it, he achieves domination at a Mount Yeti martial arts contest. Returns to the Southlands. * *Blackstar betrays the forces of the Watson Ravine and joins the Blazing Phoenix. *Blackstar disappears. *Operation Rising Phoenix, Blazing Phoenix stages a large scale invasion of the Watson Ravine and surrounding lands. *Battle of Mount Yeti, The Olympians are largely useless and fail to secure Mount Yeti. *Blazing Phoenix triumphantly occupies Mount Yeti. *The Return of the Blackstarr (2nd) *A group of mercenaries form an alliance, known as Imagine Goddess to repel the Blazing Phoenix invasion. *First Northern Expedition, Imagine Goddess repels Blazing Phoenix and stages an attack on the Manticore Syndicate. They are ultimately successful and take for themselves the Golden Treasures of the Syndicate. Alba Sanctum participates in the favor of Blazing Phoenix, but is also defeated by Imagine Goddess. Axis I is unable to participate directly, but delays the Olympians from interfering. *The Vault of Twin Blades is opened! *Alice Xander arrives on Mount Yeti. *Second Battle of Mount Yeti, The Olympians try to reclaim Mount Yeti, but are beaten back by the Nameless Guild and Imagine Goddess. *The era of The Northern Triad, the power in The Northlands is divided between Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. *Ashen obtains The Ender. *Qoheleth abandons the Black Duke Armor after realizing its corruption. *The Stand Up Games occur. *Rolan Wheeler comes north to fight, fails and returns to the Southlands. *Blackstar destroys the Stern Mark 01, begins test flights on the Raizer 00 *Matthew becomes the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. *Lord Alba is kicked out of Blazing Phoenix after false promises. *Rolan Wheeler attempts to master the Machine Swarm and fails. The Machine Swarm disappears. Rolan returns to the Southlands. *Blackstar disappears after the 2nd test flight of the Raizer Mark 00. *Alice Xander frees herself from the Gold Armors, she inherits a Will of the Kaiser. *Olympus Has Fallen, Turmoil within the Olympians and break up of the Northern Triad and birth of the Northlands Alliance. *LaMont and Deep Silver stage an offensive on the Watson Ravine. *Evans Ville Games, Alice Xander defeats "D" Axel; banishing him back into the darkness. Deep Silver suffers a defeat and retreats back to The Lead Belt. *"D' Axel discovers his own Will of the Kaiser, the Gold Armors corruption begins to leave him. *Imagine Goddess overtakes the Maryland Heights in a bout between factions. *Skyfall Incident, Six mercenaries divided into two groups invade the Southlands. One group is repelled, while the other claims victory. In the aftermath, Ashen Wu once again unseals his The Ender to claim ultimate victory in the Southlands. *The Standards Rebellion, a conflict started by the elitist mercenary class in a bout to weed out the lower mercenary classes. Ashen Wu and Qoheleth Roth remain stalwarts against the surge of change proposed by the rest of the elitists to change the rules of warfare. Rolan Wheeler proposed compromise. *Blackstarr emerges from the wilderness, he is exiled from Blazing Phoenix and goes on to form Espada Wing. (3rd) *Ashen Wu succumbs to his Shadow. *Vault of Blue Storms is opened! *Rolan Wheeler returns to the North for the summer. Creates the Dark Tyrant Dinodriver *Laycob Mueller leaves Blazing Phoenix. *"B J" Zabuza becomes trapped in EVENT HORIZON. *Dizzy Trials, Toney Zriest betrays Imagine Goddess, Blackstar disappears for a 4th time. Zechs Martin masters the Ultimate Dimensional Breaker. *Blackstarr gains "The Lonely Samurai" epitaph. *"B J" Zabuza emerges from EVENT HORIZON. *A Clash of Kings *Ashen Wu emerges as Lord of the Black Chains. *Rolan Wheeler tries to drive the Gold Armors out of Ashen Wu, but ultimately only manages to crack the armor before being defeated by Toney Zriest and Blackstar. *Alice Xander announces her resignation from Mount Yeti. *Ashen Wu's Black Chains are banished to the Monochrome World by an alliance of mages with the assistance of The Hefflepuff. *Rolan Wheeler unlocks The Clicking Host from its dormancy. *Vault of Knights and Dragons is opened. While fighting over the vault Rolan is able to remaster his The Clicking Host. *Charles Brawn delivers a defeat to the Game Knights and declares himself "The BlaQ Khan". *"D" Axel is robbed and stripped of his treasures in the Far Lands. *Alice Xander returns to Mount Yeti. *Amber Kohaku Midori and J. Brooks arrive at Mount Yeti. *The Dazzling Vault is opened. *Matthew Diesel begins to lose much of his abilities, designated an O.D.. *Ashen Wu obtains "Kingmaker". *La'Mont disbands Deep Silver. *Toney Zriest, Jason Trent Xuande, Charles Braun, and Loki Dean visit The Crow. *Ashen Wu becomes influenced by "Heaven Stud". *Blazing Phoenix disbands quietly in the far north. *Rolan Wheeler returns to the Southlands for the year. *Matthew Diesel shows symptoms of the BWAHS. *Ashen Wu tries to reconstruct his The Ender, but is unsuccessful. *Joseph Godwin abilities revealed to be related to Legerdemain. The Southlands *Highlord Alexander Radgravity begins gathering fighters for his great Meta Colosseum. *Fighters join the Meta Colosseum. The Green Ronin dominates. 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator arrive, but only show up as they please. *Kull Brothers arrive and commit mayhem for a time, disappear after a couple months to other tournaments. *Lord Alba, Lord Marmoset show up and begin fighting. Terac Child-eater also enters the lists. *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn his fortune and fight strong opponents. Chancer Thul Also arrives around the same time. *The Alba Sanctum is formed by Lord Alba and Lord Marmoset. It gathers many strong fighters and becomes wealthy and powerful *Alba Sanctum loses Lord Marmoset to treachery. Lord Alba dominates the entire Southlands. *Lord Alba begins dueling with Rolan Wheeler, who is gaining power, attempting to bring him under his lordship. *The Green Ronin sells his armor and disappears into the trackless wastes. *Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul begin a rebellion against Lord Alba, spurred on by the mysterious RADMAN Gains allies like Duke Theodric. *Rolan Wheeler returns from the Northlands with The Clicking Host *RADMAN creates Axis I, the first anti-Alba Sanctum team with Rolan Wheeler and Barrister the Pirate . Fails before first grand tournament, but prevents the Olypians from interfering with the First Northern Expedition *At the same time, Alba Sanctum enters the First Northern Expedition supporting Blazing Phoenix *The Alba Sanctum begins to crumple and Rolan Wheeler Takes the title Mercenary King after achieving many victories. *Chancer Thul dominates the arena and takes the title Comeback King *Lord Alba abandons the Lunar goddesses for the Fire Witch Covens. *Alba Sanctum loses members, Jayk the Gladiator joins an alliance of Rolan Wheeler and 'Blitz' Schuler who call themselves Axis II *Fin the Shark joins the fighting. Allies himself with Axis II's and Chancer Thul's factions. *Chancer Thul creates Bowie, a mercenary company allied with Axis II against the crumbling Alba Sanctum, Duke Theodric and the returned Lord Marmoset join him. *The Stand Up Games 'Blitz' Schuler and Duke Theodric obtain victory at the Meta Colosseum. *Fin the Shark forms Injustice with new comers Shaw and Trava *Dragonic Advocate Sarne Leaves Alba Sanctum and later creates own alliance Dragonborn *Kaikudo heresy begins to spread. Lord Marmoset and Babyface Beebe are among the first converts. *Alba Sanctum is now considered defunct after the Fire Coven Scandal. Lord Alba in disgrace and shamed, under severe censure by Highlord Alexander Radgravity *Various mercenary companies prepare for a large tournament during the late spring season. Rumors abound that Northlanders will invade to take the tournaments for themselves. Imagine Goddess is the most anticipated group. *Skyfall Incident six Northerners invade the Southlands, dividing into two teams. Axis II defeats both teams, but were unable to knock either out of the tournament. In the end, one of the teams from the Northlands, Recalculating, lead by "D" Axel won all after beating Axis II, which was then forced down to third. Second place went to Team Valor, a local team. Imagine Goddess was there also, disguised as Ice Flair to gauge the strength of the Southerners. *Rolan Wheeler leaves on an expedition to the The Northlands. The Southlands throne remains empty and power is evenly divided in the hands of Dragonic Advocate Sarnes and Chancer Thul. *A Game of Kings, Banker: ADAM stakes his clame to the Southlands Throne. *Dragonic Advocate Sarne is nearly murdered, but pulls through. He uses these experiences to drink the Blood of the Kaiser. It greatly increases his power. *Jayk the Gladiator leaves the fold for his own adventures. *Rolan Wheeler returns to the Southlands, but does not enter the tournaments fully powered, yet. Instead he tests the like of Dragonic Advocate Sarnes and others, to see their strength. *Duke Theodric, Rolan Wheeler, Oarman Jones, Dragonic Advocate Sarnes and Keater Tommygun plan an expedition to the great northern city of Chi Cao Gao. They plan on entering the Grand Tournaments. Characters The Northlands *Imagine Goddess **Ashen Wu/Ashen the Witcher - A mercenary and former Witcher that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He became famed for his abilities involving Ninth Magic, in particular the Soulless Mystic Code. **Qoheleth Roth/Qoheleth the Silver Wolf - A mercenary that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He was first to discover the Black Duke Armor, but has since cast it away due to its corrupting nature. **Matthew Diesel/Diesel the Panzer - A mercenary and mechanic that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He is noted for being the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. : *Nameless Guild **Junko Lilith Pride - A former Sister of the Northern Coven, she became a founder of the Nameless Guild. **Alice Xander - A temp-member of the Nameless Guild, She is new to the war front and has been struggling with corruption by the Gold Armors since ousting the Olympians from power in Mount Yeti. : *The Olympians **Dread Marik - A dark lord of the Northlands, he is one of the most feared beings in the north. **Dread Karn - A dark lord of the Northlands, he originates from Cape Gerudo. **Dread Sin - A dark lord of the Northlands, he is the least feared of the Olympians. : *Blazing Phoenix **"D" Axel/Axel the Moon Devil - Also known as "The Firelord", he is the head of Blazing Phoenix and one of the few people to earn the title: "Traitor to Mortals". He was corrupted by the Gold Armors. **"B J" Zabuza - Formerly a mercenary within the Watson Ravine, he was ousted by the Olympians and went on to become a founding member of the Blazing Phoenix. A noble fighter, he was influenced by "D" to use the Gold Armors, which is slowly corrupting him. **Laycob Mueller - One of the co-founders. MIA. **Blackstar - Originally a mercenary of the Watson Ravine, he had a harsh gambling problem and eventually succumbed to temptations of the Blazing Phoenix which led to him betraying much of the factions within the Watson Ravine. Defected. *Joel Godwin - Exiled. : *Espada Wing **Blackstar - Founded after being exiled from Blazing Phoenix. **Zechs Martin **Callen Ross : *Manticore Syndicate **Scott E. Godfrey - A high ranking member of the Manticore Syndicate. : *Yeti Monastery **Chris the Hammer - Overseer at the Yeti Monastery, he is a powerful and seasoned monk, though he prefers to stay out of conflicts involving magecraft. : *Unaffiliated **Adam the Highlander - Helped to establish the Watson Ravine as a center of commerce, he eventually fell into obscurity. **Captain Logan - A former sea captain and lover of mermaids. It is said that his name was known by all of the females of Magelica. **Rolan Wheeler - Self proclaimed "Mercenary King" of The Southlands. Originally from Mount Yeti One of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founder of the Axis II. Occasionally travels between the Northlands and Southlands to fight. **Jason Trent Xuande - The 2nd mortal to inherit the Will of the Kaiser, he remains neutral in the conflict. **OGRE - A reclusive beast that resides in The Ogre's Lair. **Toney Zriest **The Hefflepuff - A creature... **Charles Braun - "The BlaQ Khan" **David Vincent - The Reluctant Hero **Coterie Naver **Loki Dean - Mr. Mischief **Amber Kohaku Midori **J. Brooks *More to be added... The Midlands *Deep Silver **La'Mont - Head of Deep Silver, former criminal lord from The Lead Belt. **Kenso Boyd - 2nd in command of Deep Silver. The Southlands *Axis I and II **RADMAN - A powerful masked entity who first began the conflict with Lord Alba by encouraging Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul to fight. Founder of Axis I. Occasionally shows up, but mostly stays out of the fighting after the rise of Chancer Thul. **Barrister the Pirate - A member of Axis I who disappeared before the first battle, causing it's eventual disbanding. **Rolan Wheeler - A former knight that befriended Ashen the Witcher. He became a mercenary when he arrived at the Southlands from Mount Yeti. Eventually becomes the first mercenary to fight openly against Lord Alba. Joined Axis I and later founded Axis II with 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator. Served by the Clicking Host. First of the Three Southern Paragons. Holder of the title "Mercenary King"d **'Blitz' Schuler - A powerful warrior who joined Axis II on the invitation of Rolan Wheeler. Won the Stand Up Games. Leads the Brotherhood of the Spike and wields the Deadly Emperor Armor. **Jayk the Gladiator - A gladiator who achieved many victories after being the underdog for much of his career. He became a contender for strongest, but began to doubt his allegiance to Lord Alba after promises were broken. After an invitation by Rolan Wheeler, he secretly joins Axis II. *Bowie **Chancer Thul - Gladiator and comrade of Rolan. One of the main resistors of the Alba Sanctum Becomes the Comeback King of the Southlands The second of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founded Bombadier a mercenary company. Now uses influence to moderate duels between parties. As master of gladiators, has gained ability with nearly every kind of armor and weapon. **Duke Theodric - a landless Duke of the Southlands. Wields an inferior copy of the Black Duke Armor. Fought with Chancer Thul and Rolan Wheeler against the Alba Sanctum. The third of the Three Southern Paragons. Won second in the Stand Up Games for the Southlands. **Lord Marmoset - A noble who, with Lord Alba, founded Alba Sanctum. He disappeared for the majority of the conflict between Lord Alba and the unaffiliated knights he tried to control. *Injustice **Fin the Shark - a wielder of a Gold Armor. New comer but already highly respected. Founded Injustice **Shaw T - A rookie who joined Injustice **Trava - A rookie who joined Injustice *Dragonborn **Dragonic Advocate Sarne - A defector from Alba Sanctum. Founded Dragonborn **Keater Tommygun - a new comer. Alligned with Dragonic Advocate Sarne and Dragonborn *Alba Sanctum (Defunct) **Lord Alba - A powerful noble turned evil after achieving great feats. Relies upon his Third Magic and witches in battle. Formed Alba Sanctum, a kingdom with many knights in it, with Lord Marmoset. Shamed and dishonored after the Fire Coven Scandal. Was aligned with Blazing Phoenix. *Other **Highlord Alexander Radgravity - Commander of the Meta Praetorian Guard. Rumored to be RADMAN **Oarman Jones - a calm warrior, formerly of Alba Sanctum. Wields a copy of The Ender with distinction. Is considered the top candidate for Axis II extra teammate. **Terac Child-eater - a fighter who has been around for a while. Was part of Alba Sanctum, disappeared for a while, **Pretty Boy Beeb - a young child who was raised by Merr from Megalica. Until recently, a member of Alba Sanctum, now independent. **Elias Jack - Another former Alba Sanctum member. **'Shooting Star' Breton - a new comer. Considered the rookie to watch. Rolan Wheeler and Matthew Diesel once fought a duel concerning his education. **Sammon Baskerville - A man that holds one of the Gold Lion Armors. He is often called Sammon the Incorruptible because of his resistance to the Gold Armors corruption. Factions *The Northlands **Yeti Monastery - A sect of powerful of monks located within the Watson Ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. **Game Knights - A military faction under the Boardgame Legion stationed within the ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. **Olympians - The original titan within the Watson Ravine. **Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization located in the Old Fallon Highlands. ***Blazing Phoenix **Imagine Goddess - A mercenary alliance that forms out of the need to repel the Blazing Phoenix from the Watson Ravine. **NewCastle Bulwarks - A small faction slowly growing within the Maryland Heights. **Nameless Guild **Northlands Coven - A north coven of nuns. : *The Midlands **Deep Silver - Originates from The Lead Belt. : *The Southlands **Meta Praetorian Guard - Fierce force that keeps order at the Meta Colosseum. **Alba Sanctum - began by Lord Marmoset and Lord Alba. Creed: Money and Power. At it's height, it was the strongest and wealthiest of all the bands of mercenaries and knights fighting in the Southlands. Defunct after the Fire Coven Scandal Alligned with Blazing Phoenix **Axis I - A short lived group started by RADMAN and had Barrister the Pirate and Rolan Wheeler. Now Defunct **Axis II - One of the top Mercenary Brotherhoods in The Southlands. Their Motto: The Strong Stride Forward. Begun by Rolan Wheeler after Axis I fell apart. 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator are also members. **Bowie - The other top Mercenary Brotherhood and like Axis II, a key figure in the fight against Alba Sanctum. Philosophy: Who cares? Go wild and have fun. Lead by Chancer Thul and has Duke Theodric and Lord Marmoset as key members. **Injustice - Created by Fin the Shark with Shaw and Trava. While energetic and strong, they are unproven yet. **Dragonborn - Another new organization formed by the Dragonic Advocate Sarne. Unproven in battle. : *Other **Boardgame Legion - A powerful entity that holds much influence in the areas around The Northlands. **Musketeer Corps **Brotherhood of the Spike Locations *The Northlands **Watson Ravine ***Mount Yeti - Highest point in the Watson Ravine. **The Crested Wood **Old Fallon Highlands **Charles Creek **Maryland Heights **Delmar Lake **The Ogre's Lair *The Midlands **Cape Gerudo **The Lead Belt *The Southlands **Meta Colosseum - Main fighting field for the Southlands Ruled by Highlord Alexander Radgravity *Magelica - The Merr lands, it is most famous for the beauty of its mermaids. *Evans Ville - Location of the Evans Ville Games. Terminology *NG-MASB01 "Stern" Mark 01 - A machine originally founded by Blackstar. After it was destroyed in battle, parts of it were used to create the Mark 03. *NG-MASB02 "Stern" Mark 02 - A machine built on the stolen plans fron the Stern Mark 01, it was piloted by Qoheleth Roth for a time period. *NG-MASB03 "Stern" Mark 03 - A machine created using a combination of new and old parts of the Stern Mark 01, it is piloted by Matthew Diesel. *NG-MAPR00 "Raizer" Mark 00 - A new mobile armor created by the Blackstar to replace his aging Stern Mark 01. *NG-MAAK "Asura" Series - Series of mass produced mobile armors. *Gold Armors - A set of corrupting artifices that have slowly overtaken many in Blazing Phoenix and those in the Watson Ravine. *Golden Treasures - 3 sacredhttp://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki artifacts of the Manticore Syndicate. *The Ender - A powerful, ancient weapon created to destroy the Gold Armors. *Will of the Kaiser - A sacred task passed down to certain Magecraft users. *The Clicking Host - Biomechanical weapon created at the same time as the Stern Mark 01 *The Northern Triad - A term used to refer to the 3 superpowers of The Northlands: Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. *Three Southern Paragons - Term for the three fighters who began the rebellion against Alba Sanctum Rolan Wheeler, Chancer Thulin and Duke Theodric *Machine Swarm - A nano-tech parasite. *Phantom Overload *Mark of the Dragon Tamer *Curse of the Black Chains - A Gold Armor tainted by the Phantom Overload. *Cloak of the Blade Wing *Deadly Emperor Armor - A powerful armor produced by the Brotherhood of the Spike *The Swagravain. *Book of Storms name for book of water magic **Baptism of Soryu **Hydraulic Hurricane **The Maelstrom **Naval Blazer *Dinodriver - Mechanical Magik armament that consists of parts that need to be combined to be of any use. **Dark Tyrant Dinodriver - A dinodriver developed using the parts of Dark and Tyrant by Rolan Wheeler. *A Game of Kings - Events in the Southlands during the summer of Imperial Year 2701 depicting the struggle for the Southlands Throne. *Northlands Throne *A Clash of Kings - Festival of "Mercenary Kings" that temporarily drove Rolan Wheeler to madness. Tournaments *Stand Up Games - A series of games to determine magic. *Evans Ville Games - Set in the Far Eastern Lands. *K City Games - Set a bit west of the Southlands. *Dizzy Trials Vaults *Vault of Beast Kings *Vault of Divas *Vault of Illusionary Shadows *Vault of Twin Blades *Vault of the Blue Storm *Vault of Knights and Dragons Quotes Episode Arcs Fall of the Olympians Arc Saga of Deep Silver Arc Corruption of the Black Chains Arc Theme: "Awakening of Ambition" *"Doubt the World" *"The Everlasting Guilty Crown" *"Danger Zone" *"No Rest For The Wicked" *"It Will Rain" *"Paradise Lost" Ashen Wu becomes corrupted by the Black Chains. Mages of the Northlands assemble to try to defeat him, but are ultimately unsuccessful. Rolan Wheeler manages to crack the armor, but is mortally wounded by the two Advance of the Black Chains: Blackstar and Toney Zriest, causing him to retreat. : Emerging as the Lord of the Black Chains, Ashen prepares to plunge the world into eternal darkness. It is then that an alliance between Imagine Goddess and The Hefflepuff succeeds in locking his Black Chains into the Monochrome World at the cost of the World's salvation. : Kingship and Dominance Arc *"A Boy has the Right to Dream" *"The Wrath of BlaQ Khan" *"Ways to Avoid the Sun" *"The Reluctant Heroes" *"Girl in the Dream" *"Suger Sweet Nightmare" *"Through the Night" *"0:00 AM" *"Daybreak's Bell" *“Redline Day” *"Sparkling Daydream" *"READY" The opening of the Vault of Knights and Dragons causes rumbles and the power systems once in place begin to crumble. Once stable powers have fragmented and the world is once again in chaos. As old powers fade, news ones rise to fight for the seats of power. Kingmaker *"The Princess and the Kingmaker" *"Cradle of the Moon" *"Veiled in the Lunar Casket" *"Shadows Cast by the Light of Science" *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" *"Irrationality dictated by the gods" *"Worldwake" As the smokes begins to clear from the chaotic battlefield. The Dazzling Vault is opened and with it the release of a Princess' Seal. Coterie Naver designates Ashen Wu as the next Kingmaker. Southland Arcs The Rise of Alba Lord Alba, the man who would rule the Southlands arrives. He forms friends and alliances, solidifying his power with the Alba Sanctum, but he is not without rivals. Not everyone will side with him, and so he must climb to the top, or he will never see victory. The Fall of Alba Lord Alba is at his wit's end. Chancer Thul, Duke Theodric and Rolan Wheeler lead a coalition against him. His rule slips, and he is more desperate than ever to dominate the arena. Rolan Wheeler takes the title Mercenary King, and maneuvers himself to take Alba's place, leading Axis II. Dragonic Advocate Sarnes leaves Alba Sanctum and takes many with him. The times change, will Lord Alba? Skyfall Arc With Lord Alba defeated for good, the Southland fighters prepare for the tournaments and celebrate their new freedom. But rumors abound that the Northlands prepare to invade their space, the rumored, the dreaded, Operation Skyfall. Comedy Arcs *"Mr. Roboto" *"A Certain Magical Wheeler" *"New Friends, New Rivals" Rolan Wheeler visits the Coffee Oasis while on a trip and meets new, quirky friends. Is bit by a camel. *"Summer Nights" *"And You Can Call Me 'Heaven Stud'" *“Take a Stance Against the Dance, Mr. Smarty Pants!" Notes *References to Kingdom Hearts, Cardfight!! Vanguard, Tales of Vesperia, etc. *Timeline events are based on real events. *Xewleer is the primary history keeper for The Southlands and Quatrev for The Northlands. Category:Magi Wars Category:Story Arc